pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Snot Rod
Snot Rod is a character in Cars. He is a member of the Tuner Cars. Every time he sneezes his flame exhaust charges his speed. ''Cars'' Snot Rod is a member of the tuner cars. He sneezes a lot and is the only one in the group who is a muscle car. Along with his tuner car group, he causes McQueen to fall out of his trailer. He is caught by Sheriff at the end of the film, along with the other tuners, and forced to fix the road with Bessie. "Snot Rod took his doctor's advice and headed west to find some clean, crisp mountain air to relieve his chronic allergies. On the way he met up with Boost, DJ, and Wingo. The highly modified car group set him as the gang's head of security and crowd control. He still has allergies and explosive sneezing attacks, but his ability to clear the road of pesky traffic is unmatched and much appreciated by his buddies who like the road all to themselves.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Specifications *Vehicle Type: Bragatron/Roadburner. *Proud of his custom grille logo. *Supercharged and fuel injected nitro burning funny car - hence the flames! *Fastest and least predictable of the gang. *Sneezes cause wide open throttle, instant acceleration and nitro fire from the headers (exhaust pipes). Gallery Snot rod side.jpg|Common picture of Snot Rod. Snot Rod.jpeg|Front left and rear right views of Snot Rod. Engine.PNG|Snot Rod's engine blower Flames.PNG|Snot Rod's flame-spitting exhaust beneath his doors Laneing.PNG|Snot Rod in the middle lane behind the other tuners Sneezing.PNG|Snot Rod sneezing Vacation.PNG|Snot Rod beside Mack talking to the other tuners Trivia .]] *Snot Rod was supposedly in the unmade [[Mater's Tall Tales|''Cars Toons]] episode, Import Mater. This episode was later remade into Tokyo Mater, in which Snot Rod does not appear. **He is the only tuner car that doesn't appear in Tokyo Mater. *He appears on a calendar in Andy's room in Toy Story 3 as a normal car. *Snot Rod appears as a playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game along with the rest of the gang. *Snot Rod's license plate simply reads "SNOT ROD". Also, Snot Rod comes from Drag City, according to his license plate. **Drag City, where he comes from, is a reference to drag racing. *Snot Rod, as well as an impound and flame version of him, has been released to the Cars Die-Cast Line. *Snot Rod's overall appearance seems to be based on the 1968 Dodge Charger fitted with a supercharger. His paint stripes are most likely derived from the Dodge Challenger's. *His name is a play on the term "hot rod", typically cheaper cars with engines tuned up to match the performance of more expensive cars. *He is voiced by Lou Romano, who voiced Mr. Kropp in The Incredibles and Linguini in Ratatouille. Die-casts Sc-snot-rod.jpg|Snot Rod's first die-cast. Ror-impound-snot-rod.jpg|Impound die-cast. Fl-easter-egg-snot-rod.jpg|Easter Egg die-cast. Snotrodflames.png|Snot Rod with Flames die-cast. References pt:Snot Rod pt-br:Snot Rod ru:Сморкач Category:Cars Characters